Not Your Average Cinderella
by sinkorship
Summary: Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy. Boy doesn't know girl likes boy, too. Girl doesn't know boy likes girl, too. Boy's friends know boy likes girl. Boy's friends know girl's friends. Boy's friends tell girl's friends that boy likes girl. Boy's friend's and girl's friends get them together. Typical love story, right? WRONG.


**Summary: I can't do it anymore. I've realized how much you mean to me. How much I need you in my life. And how much I love you. You make me so crazy sometimes, I can't see that.**

**A/N: So, you little fickers enjoy this, I guess...**

**Red: So, who are the main characters in this again?**

**Me: *all nonchallant like* You and Yellow**

**Yellow: *blushes intensely***

**Me: Oh, and you two have sex later on.**

**Yellow: *nosebleed***

**Red: Now look what you've done...**

**Me: I own nothing, and enjoy the show!**

* * *

~*Yellow's P. O. V.*~

_"Yellow..." Red mumbled as he gently captured my lips with his. "You're just... So unbelievably... Beautiful..." He added, trailing feather-light kisses down my neck and collarbone, making me shudder. "I've... I've wanted you for so long, but I was so afraid you'd reject me." I was in shock. Red had the same fear I did. "Red, all you had to do was say so." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. "I love you, Yellow." _

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

That's where it ended. Where it _always_ ended. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it. Red and I had been friends for so long. Feeling for him the way I did, loving him the way I did, it'd just ruin our friendship. Red would freak out, and I'd never be able to speak to him ever again. Even if I could never have a proper relationship with him, like I want to, I couldn't bear the thought of never speaking to him again. It hurt too much.

* * *

~*Red's P. O. V.*~

_"Yellow..." I grabbed her arm as she went to leave. "Please... don't leave me." I said, almost pleading. "W-Why not?" I stood up, standing closer to her. "B-Because... Because I love you, Yellow. I always have." _

That was always where my dream ended. I sighed as I stared up at my ceiling, waiting for my alarm to go off. Today was mine and Yellow's first day of school. I had been having this dream for a month now. I've loved Yellow, as more than just a friend, for a long time. I just never had the courage to tell her. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, and my chances with her.

* * *

~*Yellow's P. O. V.*~

I rolled out of bed, and pulled on my school uniform: A white, button-up blouse, with a navy blue blazer, and a less-than-decent navy blue skirt that hung about two inches above my knees. I walked to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, then I started on my hair. Once I brushed out my golden hair, I tied it back with a simple ribbon. _There. Perfect. _I smiled, then grabbed an apple and my school bag, then ran out the door to wait for Red. We always walked to school together. It'd been that way since we were kids. When I started school, I was really nervous, and I got lost. I got scared, until Red came along and helped me out. Ever since then, we've been inseparable.

* * *

~*Red's P. O. V.*~

I quickly threw on the school uniform, and attempted to look decent. After all, I _did_ have someone I was trying to impress. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I stopped when I saw Yellow, all gussied up for the first day of school. _Wow...She looks... Beautiful. _The girl's uniforms had run slightly small, so when Yellow ordered the one in her size, it was a tight fit. Not that I minded, of course. I'd known Yellow since we were six, and I'd seen her go through... changes. Up until now, I'd never noticed the way her body was shaped. She had small but noticeable curves, and her hips were moderately sized, not too big but still noticeable. And not to mention Yellow's upper body. She was thin, but not overly thin, she still had a little bit of fat on her, but her structure was still delicate. And by no means was Yellow flat-chested. She wasn't as, well, large-chested as some of the other girls, but her breasts fit her body type. As I looked her up and down, I felt a scarlet blush rise. "Hello?! Earth to Red!" She yelled as she waved her hand in front of my face. "O-Oh, w-what? O-Oh, y-yeah." I mumbled, walking beside her. "So, are you excited for the first day of school?" I nodded. "What's wrong with you? You're usually more talkative. You nervous about something?" "Y-Yeah..." I muttered. "Don't be. I'm sure it'll all turn out fine." She smiled. Yellow was always so optimistic.

* * *

~*Yellow's P. O. V.*~

As I waited outside of his house, I wondered what could be taking Red so long. _Probably trying to look nice for whatever girl he's got his eye on this year._ I sighed mentally. I knew I really didn't have a shot with Red. I didn't really have a nice body, just a nice personality. I was tall, lanky, and not particularly curvy. I mean, they were still there, but not really defined. My hips didn't stand out, either, and my legs were too long for my own good. I was pretty thin as well, and I didn't exactly have much to look at, chest-wise. At least, not much compared to the other girls at school. I heard the door open and close, and I looked up at Red. His uniform fit him pretty well. I could see his toned muscles through the thin uniform shirt, his stomach muscles like sections of a candy bar. _God... I'd give anything just to run my hands over those abs... No! Yellow, stop it. That's not the way you should be thinking about Red! _I scolded myself. His jet-black hair was slightly tousled, and his face was flushed scarlet. I felt my own cheeks heat up. I would've kept staring, but we would have been late for school. "Hello?! Earth to Red!" I yelled, waving my hand in front of his face. "O-Oh, w-what? O-Oh, y-yeah." He mumbled as we started walking. "So, are you excited for the first day of school?" I asked, trying to distract my mind from thinking indecent thoughts about the boy next to me. Red just nodded. "What's wrong with you? You're usually more talkative. You nervous about something?" I asked. "Y-Yeah..." He muttered. I smiled and said, "Don't be. I'm sure it'll all turn out fine." I always tried to be optimistic. "T-Thanks." We got to school just as the bell rang. The day began to slow, as if time itself was stopping. _I really hate school..._ I began to tune out the teacher. My mind began to wander, specifically to the boy in my dreams. The lunch bell rang. "Yo, Yellow, what do you say we get outta here? We have open lunch." I jumped slightly as Red's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "U-Um... S-Sure." I smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Wow... That just epically failed... It flip-flopped too much, I know, but fuck you. Fuck you and yo mama. **

**Anywhore, reviewers get a response and a virtual Pikachu~! xD**

**^(-_-^)(^-_-)^**

**And by the way...**

**I'm not updating until my stories get AT LEAST three reviews each.**

**That's right.**

**Every. Single. Story. On. Hold.**

**So, think about that.**

**You want an update, give me fucking reviews.**


End file.
